


Hallowed Be Thy Name

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Add a little bit of spice, F/F, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Mary has always been devout.Poem for the Marithember Challenge 2020Prompt: Religion
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marithember2020





	Hallowed Be Thy Name

_The congregation oblivious  
To a holy woman's heresy._

_Priests frothing at my desire  
For the demoness of magic and misdeed._

_Her hands, a hymn  
Drawing hallelujahs from my skin._

_Her lips, a prayer  
Whispering heated rhythms of passion._

_Her tongue, a sermon  
Delving into my sacrilegious depths._

_Sundays are for worship_

_I bruise my knees at her altar  
with my hymns,  
with my prayers,  
with my sermons._

_Baptizing myself in her sin._


End file.
